Uchiha Revenge
by JKB1990
Summary: Sasuke holds the nine tails because of interference from his mother. His father leads him down the path to revenge against Konoha. Evil/Godlike Sasuke, mass/harem, major deaths
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read me first fan fic. I hope you enjoy._

 **Summary:** Main is evil Sasuke, Kyuubi Sasuke. Mass/Harem. Wimpy Naruto and Minato. Will contain OC's/Major Character Death/and some Canon. Also plenty of Lemons(cheating, mindbreak, and mind control).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or characters.

Pairings will be:

Naruto x Hinata(minor)

Minato x Kushina(minor)

Sasuke x a lot

"normal speech"

 _"normal thought"_

 **"demon speech/or somebody is Pissed"**

 _ **"demon thought"**_

"justu"

 **Chapter 1:** Sasuke Rises

He had final done it. Sasuke Uchiha has completed the plan for the mighty Uchiha clan to take control of Konoha, the village hidden among the leaves, and have his families revenge against those that stole the title of Kage from them. Namely the members of the Namikaze, Senju, and Huyga clans.

There he stood watching the remains of the two that he watched waited and plan against for so long. Their bodies burning for all their family and so called loved ones to with no tears or pain showing. Nothing but smirks and uninteresting looks.

Some would wonder why the those closest to Naruto and Minato didn't seem to even care. Why Sasuke (Narutos best friend) is showing nothing but an evil smirk of his face. While he is laying his hands all over his best friend's wife (Hinata) all the while receiving a deep throat from his mother (Kushina).

The answer to that question lays in a plan that started on the day of the attack the Kyuubi no Kitsune. On that day Fugaku's plan for his youngest son Sasuke started because that day instead of minato sacrificing his life seal the massive nine tail fox into his own son it was Jiraiya the toad sage that died. Also with interference of another monster that none of the ninja present seemed to have notice the fox did not get sucked into the newly born Naruto, but it got sealed into the youngest Uchiha in the village.

Which just so happened to be Baby Sasuke. Who was born only five days before the attack. The Yondaime had no idea how the Kybuui was held inside young Sasuke without a seal. He could find absolutely no proof of interference in the ancient fuinjustu that was cast. Kushina Uzumaki the then fiancé of the Yondaime was just happy that the man she lover and son she just gave birth to was alive.

On that day what nobody realized was that Young Sasuke awaken his family's doujustu the Sharingan which shortly after deactivated going back to his normal black eyes.


	2. Plotting Revenge Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2: Questions

The next few days the villagers spent their time clearing ruble and giving those who passed the proper rites. During that time the Hokage spent hours on end pouring over his notes on the seal that his teacher Jiraiya had used to find out what went wrong. _Why did the fox pass by Naruto and go to another?_

During that time Fugaku Uchiha spent the time during the funeral pyres for the members that sacrificed their lives that night. Trying to hid his joy that his families plan has finally has begun. All those years of preparation. Just for that very night.

 _Flash back:_

 _Fugaku could barely hold in his rage. He had just been passed over for the Hokage by a no clan orphan brat. Sure Minato was stronger an younger but he was the head of Uchiha clan, the most powerful clan left. After the third shinobi war had decimated the Senju clan that reveled his._

 _He had a public image too uphold but after the decision came from the third he nearly lost control of his anger in front of the other clan heads. He had to leave before he exploded in anger. He left the council chambers to get calm down. Before he knew it he was deep in the woods surrounding Konoha. This far from the village he could let loose._

Earth Release: Moving Earth Core _the ground in front of him sinks down and he readies his next jutsu_ Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation _fire erupts from his mouth._ Wind Release: Great Breakthrough _all three of these techniques together creates a massive vortex of fire that reached twenty feet in the air._

 _Once he calmed down and ended the great blaze he walked up to deep scorched hole to make sure the fire is all out. He did not expect for his jutsu to have open up a tunnel going deeper underground. Normally he would scoff walk away and send somebody else to come check it out later but he didn't want to return to the village yet._

 _Taking a short limb from a tree he lit it with a small fire jutsu. He descended into the hole and carefully enter the tunnel finding were it lead. After ten minutes he came to the end. A large room in the shape of a circle. With a doomed roof curving the walls all the way to the floor. The wall from what he could make out were covered with murals showing groups of people all female bowing down toward the center of the room._

 _The center had a throne like chair that was mad of stone. Sitting on a raised circular pedestal. Fugaku walks to the front of the stone throne finding nothing but a dust covered medallion sitting on the seat. Fugaku picked it up by the metal link chain, holding it up he grabbed the small disk at the end with his other hand and rubbed the dust off._

 _The medallion was made of purple medal that Fugaku had never seen before. On both sides it showed a man standing with both arms spread out. Out of his back two sets of folded bat like wings and a long tail with a sharp pointed end wrapped around his left leg showed that he wasn't human._

 _The longer that Fugaku held the medallion in his hand the more he felt uneasy. Just before he set it down he heard a voice in his head._

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Who said that!" _Fugaku called out. Just barely keeping the slight fear out of his voice._

"My name is Zarich. I'm the spirit of the high Incubus that is held in the Medallion that you are currently holding in your hand."

"There is no way you are Zarich. He was said to have died more than five centuries ago. Plus, his story is just that a story"

 _An amused chuckle rings out in the room."_ I'm no more a story than you are a woman. But enough of that I have ideal for us to help each other."

"What makes you think I need your help?" _Asked Fugaku in a haughty tone._

"I don't think I know because of the curse that was placed on this room. The group that sealed me all those years ago feared that I would stay dead. So they placed that medallion on me throne and put a spell on it and this room. Only somebody with a desire so strong and dark that it becomes unearthly, can bring this place to them."

 _Fugaku pondered what the spirit told him, "That might be true, I was so angry that I wanted nothing more than to get back at Minato and gain the Uchiha's rightful place as rulers of Konoha."_

"What would you require for your help spirit?"

"Nothing more than to bound to a newborn child of your blood so I could regain enough power to resurrect myself in this world at the time the child's life ends." _As soon as this was said Fugaku didn't even flinch. The spirit noticed this and wondered, "How someone could be so cold that they don't even try to get angry or try to get him to elaborate?"_

"How would you help my family?"

"Well that depends on what you feel you want."

 _The spirit and The Uchiha head spent almost three hours going over what Fugaku wanted for the Uchihas and how to get it. At the end of the two finally came to an agreement on how to get it done._

 _Step 1. To mentally break Mikoto (Fugaku's wife) so she will follow all his orders._

 _Step 2. Father a new born son at the same time as Minato and Kushina._

 _Step 3. Two weeks before Kushina's due date make sure new born son is already born._

 _Step 4. On the day Kushina gives birth use Zarich's amulet to release the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Kushina's seal._

 _Step 5. Preform ritual (provided by Zarich) to reseal Kyuubi and bond Zarich to new born._

 _Step 6. Brainwash and train new born to be Fugaku's tool for raising the Uchiha clan up to rule the village._

 _Flash back end:_

Now all he has to do is wait for the Hokage's investigation, that won't show any evidence against the Uchihas, to end so he can start planing how to train his new son.


End file.
